


Coffee and Analysis

by SaraJeanScott



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Canon-Typical Violence, Coffee, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, FBI, Fluff, Hangover, Meet-Cute, Romance, Slow Burn, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Teasing, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, usual criminal minds violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJeanScott/pseuds/SaraJeanScott
Summary: You work in the Forensic Analysis Unit of the FBI, soon to transfer. Your suffering a hangover and the coffee maker in your breakroom is broken. So you decide to take a visit to the BAU breakroom only for the coffee maker to give you trouble. A certain profiler with an eidetic memory helps you out.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192





	1. Coffee and a Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to just be a one-shot, but I have ideas to continue if it's desired. So please let me know in the comments!! I'd personally recommend using the chrome extension InteractiveFic to add your personals into it, just makes it easier. Happy reading! :)

“Ughhhhhh” you throw your head back in annoyance. The coffee machine sputters and trickles slower than your grandmother leaving the house. Nothing could be slower at this moment. Your head feels like twenty pounds and you're sporting jeans, an FBI sweatshirt, and an old pair of converse dug out from back in highschool. With your hair pulled delicately into a Y/H/C ponytail. It wasn't exactly workplace professional but was the best you could muster after the monster night you had. You attempted sunglasses but decided to rough through it after the stares you received.

“Come onnn…please...I just want some Coffee” you press the button a few times. Only to lean over the countertop and furrow your hands in your face.

“It’s a bit tricky, need some help?” you hear a voice wafting from the direction of the door. You wince and look up from your hands. There at the door is a tall man with an exceedingly sharp jawline. You inhale a bit, but luckily only you could hear it.

Dr. Spencer Reid was just coming in for his usual morning coffee when he came upon this ponytailed enigma and her battle with the coffee machine. When she looked up at him he was taken aback by her sparkling Y/E/C eyes that danced under her long lashes. She looked tired. He swallowed, nervously.

“Please! Be my guest” you finally spoke.

Spencer walked over to the burbling machine, adjusted the pot so that the handle was to the side, and tapped the lid twice. The coffee machine instantly started filtering.

Once it stopped he motioned his hand towards it, “there you go”.

“Thank you” you reply and grab the handle, pouring it into a coffee tumbler. Just black today. You set it back and turn back to the counter rubbing your temples. You lift the tumbler to your mouth, inhale warmly, smile, and sip. “Coffee maker in the other breakroom was broken” you finally spoke

Spencer turns a bit “You know studies show that when you're hungover, coffee just makes you more dehydrated, worsening your headache. It's best to drink water”

You turn back to him, eyebrow raised. You laugh neatly and say “Yes but caffeine is considered a highly addictive drug, so you see I can't stop…” you smile “But I'll keep it in mind, Einstein”

Your laugh seemed like sunshine to him which confused him a great deal. He didn't normally feel this way about a girl. Even though the hangover he could smell roses on you.

“Doctor Spencer Reid” He extends his arm.

“Doctor! Well, that makes sense” you shake his hand. But are surprised at the click of it, as though two puzzle pieces are being put together, you suddenly feel the sunshine on your back. “Agent Y/F/N Y/L/N , pleased to make your acquaintance”

He smiles, you look up and notice how nice his hair is, brown and curly. It makes him look inviting as his brown eyes shine.

“Now what are you a doctor of exactly”

“I have three PHDs and three BAs”

“Well now” you smile "Very impressive"

“What about you? you're no Marilyn yourself” he returns

“I have two BAs for Forensic Science and Psychology and a MA in Criminology. Skipped a few grades here and there. Which based on the vibrancy of your skin and your sweater, I'm sure you understand. I work over in the Forensic Analysis Unit but I'm transferring soon, what about you?”

“I’m with the BAU” he responds

“Ah,” she says “so that's how you figured out I was hungover so quick”

“You were also a bit pain painstakingly obvious” he turns back to the coffee

"And here I thought I was hiding it so well" you joke

“Rough night?”

You half roll your eyes half-laugh, “you wouldn't believe”

“Want to talk about it”

“Nah” you smile and turn your head toward him. “here's a tip, pour the milk first then the coffee and swirl the cup in a circle with your hand clockwise” and with that, you start for the door.

“See you around Einstein” you call back, still not turning.

As you exit the door you pass a very tall, and muscular man with looks that could kill. He flashes you a smile and you give him one right back. Once you've exited, he walks over to the counter and leans against it, crossing his arms.

“Einstein?” he teases “What was that all about? Did our own boy wonder land himself a date?

“I just fixed the coffee maker for her Morgan” Reid rolls his eyes and walks away

“Whatever you say, pretty boy” Morgan calls after him.


	2. Coffee and a Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About that transfer you mentioned last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I became emotionally attached XD, but can't wait for what's ahead. Happy reading!

You run your hands down your side as your ride in the elevator nears its end. This transfer was going to be an adjustment, but you're glad for the change. Looking at forensic evidence all day takes its toll and you're glad to get back into fieldwork. Getting to know your new coworkers was what daunts you. Although you've already had a start.

When the elevators open you take a breath and step out into the bullpen. Your once ponytailed Y/H/C hair was now curled neatly and framed your face, and your makeup was simple and natural per usual. You are adorned in black dress pants, a plain white button-up, and a men's black suit vest tailored to hug you in the right ways. Definitely not what the other female agents chose to wear. But your sense of fashion has always been a little out there. You just didn't want to blend into the drab workplace like everyone else eventually did.

As you stepped out into the bullpen, everyone eventually stopped what they were doing to look at you, but you just kept going. The time for introductions was later. But walking up the stairs you spotted a certain doctor staring down at some paperwork. He hadn't noticed your arrival. As you climb your destination is the office of SSA Aaron Hotchner.

Spencer was minding some moreover meaningless paperwork when he felt the room go quiet. The shuffling of papers and the padding of feet stopped. He looks up from his desk to Emily Prentiss whose eyes were glued to the stairwell. He soon saw this was the case for everyone. So naturally, he looks the same way. He first recognizes you from your distinct hair color. But as his eyes roam down your curves, his mouth dries.

When you reach the door you knock, the response is a come in. So you turn the nob and open the door.

“Agent Y/L/N!” your now superiors' lips turn up a bit in a knowing, almost smile. You smile politely and carefully shut the door behind you.

Once the door shuts behind you. The silence is filled with the babble of coworkers. Spencer didn't try to listen in. He just stood there a bit dazed. Making Morgan look over at his blanked state. He laughed, for once the good doctor was speechless. This was going to be fun.

They go back silent when they hear the door handle click and out walks both Hotch and you. You smile at a question that he asks you. Spencer feels that sunshine feeling again. Like the room gets brighter.

“Team, this is our newest agent, Y/N Y/L/N” Hotch speaks “She comes highly recommended from the Forensics Analysis Unit”

Everyone moreover smiles at the bright-faced new recruit. Making you feel more at ease.

“This is SAA David Rossi” Hotch starts. You hold your hand out to shake. He takes it and winks. Not in a creepy way but in a way your Grandfather used to, making you smile at the memory.

“Ciao Bello” he smiles

“Buongiorno signore” you answer back

“I like her already!” Rossi laughs in surprise.

“This is our Communications Liaison Jennifer Jareau” Hotchner continues.

“JJ” she smiles sweetly as you shake her hand making you feel much more at ease

Finally turning to the remaining three he introduces “And these are special agents Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid”

You smile at them along the line. Emily first, she smiles and says hello kindly. Her raven-colored hair hypnotizes you. You smile back at her. She exudes confidence.

Next is Morgan. You look at each other and recognition flashes across both sets of eyes and you smile at each other.

“We’ve met in passing” you laugh

“And I hope to continue to get to know you” he adds slyly making you smile more. This makes Spencer shift uncomfortably. Only furthering his beliefs.

Finally, you turn to Spencer. You smile at him waiting to say something. But he just stands there awkwardly trying to form words.  
Finally, he fumbles a “M-Marilyn?”

“Einstein” you laugh back

“Hey, Spencer! Quit stealing my mojo man” Derek responds to the nicknames

“I’ll go introduce you to our technical analyst Penelope Garcia” Hotch cuts in

They both walk off, as Hotch turns back to talking to you. Spencer just keeps staring. Morgan smiles to himself. He’s got it bad. He discreetly pulls out his phone and sends a message with the caller ID “Baby girl”.

**MESSAGE 9:26 am**

**[Something finally has gotten Reid to shut up]**

**[And what would that be chocolate thunder]**

**[She's headed your way, work your magic]**

**[I’m on it]**

Garcia smiles mischievously from her chair.


	3. Coffee and Your First Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of; Bodily harm, Death, and Sexual Assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the conversation between you and Penelope took me longer than creating the unsub, but here you go! your comments are always appreciated and as always! Happy reading!! DONT FORGET TO READ THE TRIGGER WARNING PLEASE!

Garcia was preparing herself to pounce when the door handle to her colorful hidey-hole started to turn. The door opened and in walked Hotch and the thing that silenced the ever talkative boy wonder. She could see why Reid liked her. She was a pretty thing, with sparkly eyes and a pearly smile. 

“Garcia, This is our newest agent Sarah Brand ” Hotch wastes no time.  
  
“Lovely to meet you rosebud” Penelope smiles at you. You smile back. You can already tell you're going to like her. Her office looks like a mixture of an apple store and a 13-year-old girl's locker. Pink and purple splashed everywhere. “Hotch, I can take it from here… lots of filling in to do, I’m sure your plenty busy” Garcia bulldozers with a sweet demeanor

“Right, um… go ahead and settle in, we’ll catch up later” He stiffens. “You’re in good hands” with that he turned and left. 

Garcia motions to a chair across from her own and you take it neatly. “So how are you settling in? New transfer and all.” 

“Well…" You twitch your hands "It’s really only down a few halls but everyone seems very nice” you reply. 

“Anyone in particular,” she asks wickedly. 

“No, just everyone” You return, not ready to give in to whatever little butterfly feelings you 're having about this Spencer Reid. You just transferred and you weren't ready for your personal affairs to get in the way. This was a clean slate.

“So what do you do for fun? Go to concerts...watch movies... Go out with your boyfriend…” 

You sigh and let in, “I don't have a boyfriend at the moment” 

Penelope's face lights up like a scoreboard “Oh! You don’t! that's ok. I can certainly fix that if you want though” her smile growing even more deviant. She had something planned, what it was you couldn't tell. 

“Have any family around?” 

“Uh, no” you reply quickly “Just me.” 

“Where are you from” 

“Um, Green Valley, New York” You shift uncomfortably. 

“What kind of guys are you into” 

“Um” 

“Muscles… Humor... Incrediblysmartwithboyishgoodlooksyetshapedlikeapipecleanerwitheyes” she raises her eyebrow at you and smirks   
  
“What about that job info” you cut in before this gets worse. After a bit more grilling she filled you in on the actual job component and you started to understand. It was a lot but you knew you could handle it. 

“Now let's head out! you, my young flower, about to be briefed on your first case!” Penelope stands. You get jitters. Your. first. case. 

As Penelope walks you to the round table she turns her head to you. “You should come out with Me, JJ, and Prentiss for girls nights” 

“I'm always down for a drink” you laugh back “especially if it's with you three” 

*

You sit down at the round table next to Derek and glance over at Spencer who looks back at you, fluttering his eyelids, dumbfounded. When Garcia slaps the case file down he snaps back to attention. This guy was strange, to say the least. But you had to admit to yourself, cute. Very, cute. everything about him was... _Woahhhh back on topic, Sarah ._ you think to yourself. 

“This one’s a doozy” Garcia sighs “Three men all found dead in their apartments” 

“James Monroe, 24. Laurence Mills, 23. Henry Jacks, 25.” JJ continues “All close in age, all caucasian, Brown hair, blue eyes. Forensic evidence shows strangulation, rope burns around their wrists, and taser marks to their sides.” 

“Oddly enough” Garcia again, “The apartments were found tidier than before” 

“Floor freshly vacuumed, tables dusted…” adds JJ 

“So why would the Unsub clean the scene of the crime?” Morgan begs the first question. 

“She” You cut in. Everyone turns. “Why would she clean the crime scene. She’s a middle-aged woman, around 40-46. All these men look like the same person. But it's not just because she has a type… its something her partner did trigger her, be it a divorce, adultery, or just a breakup in general.” 

Everyone looks over at you in surprise. 

“Forensics shows tasers were involved, this could be her acting on her anger initially. Strangulation is the final cause of death. or her final act.” Emily contributes. 

“Any signs of sexual assault?” Morgan questions again

“Yes, but not overly aggressive” JJ answers 

“So she’s a sadist” Rossi nods 

“Typically, Sadism is found in men more than women. They tend to be more passive. But on occasion there can be more complexities that lie underneath the surface and eventually boil over” Reid starts rambling, looking over at you. No matter how hard he tries he can't get your brown eyes out of his head. 

“She cleans the apartment as a way to act out her fantasies of domestic tranquility with her partner. Depleting to the simplest way she knows how, acting out the cookie-cutter lifestyles shown in old tv, And when he doesn't live up to what her partner was, she gives the final blow.” You add 

“Ok, you know the deal. Wheels up in thirty.” Hotch ends the meeting. Everyone gets up and leaves the room. “Sarah ” Hotch calls. 

You turn to look at him. 

“Nice work” 

You smile, “Thank you, sir” and turn out the door. 


	4. Coffee and Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Spencer are at a crime scene. alone. So you get to know each other a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I took quite a break due to work and lack of motivation (if I'm being honest). But fear not! more to come soon! Comments make my day so feel free to! as always, happy reading!!!

You sit in the back of the jet. Despite your outward appearance, you enjoyed some solitary. Earbuds settled in your respective ears, you stare out the window. Looking down at the sparkling lights of the city below. 

Morgan plops down next to Spencer, snapping him out of his daze directed at you. He looked like he did when he was trying to figure out something in his head. He lifted his fingers from his chin. Like putting together a puzzle, he was trying to figure you out. 

“You better make your move soon pretty boy.” Morgan turns his head to face Reid 

“What” Spencer turns back 

“A girl as pretty as that doesn't stay single and willing for very long” He returns

“I-” Spencer starts 

“Just keep it in mind” Morgan cuts him off, getting up to sit next to Emily. 

*  
Reid is crouched down examining the carpet of the latest crime scene looking for something, patterns maybe? You weren't sure exactly. You were walking around the room examining picture frames and knick-knacks letting your mind wander into this person's life. Opening the door to who he was as your fingers graze the outline of the frame. 

Spencer glances over to you, your back turned towards him, he secretly doted upon the way your soft Y/H/C hair shone. “So… How are you settling in?” Spencer breaks the silence 

You blink returning to reality. “Um… it's going well. Different from the other department, that's for sure. But I like being on the field rather than stuck analyzing the dirty work all day.” you tilt your head to the side a bit. 

“So, Green Valley… that's... small” he continues 

You huff, “You got that right”

“What did your parents do?” 

You turn and continue to look at the things in the apartment. “My dad is the police chief.” 

“And your mom?” he turns to you, his eyes questioning

“I wouldn’t know” you furrow your brows looking down at a picture of the victim and two other men smiling. Probably from college years. It struck a chord in your heart. Who was he? What are his friends thinking right now? His family. “She walked out when I was 3, haven’t seen her since” you finish. 

“Oh” he turns

You shake your head realizing you needed to loosen up a bit. “So…” You turn to him and smirk “When did the coffee addiction start?” 

He starts to smile again “When I first started at the BAU, what about you” 

“Seven” you laugh “My Dad tried his best but not everything went without a hitch.” He laughs at that making you smile in return. “Well, everything’s clean, so there's really nothing much to see. Want to get out of here?” 

“Sure” he nods sweetly. After you turn to walk out the door. He smiles to himself when he thinks of the way your brows crossed when you concentrated. It all seemed like the start of something new.


	5. Coffee and a Morning Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go off for a run and you bump into someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday!! Hope you enjoy! comments are always appreciated! HAPPY READING!

You make sure the door to your hotel room is shut tight. Slipping the key in the side pocket of your leggings. You start down the hall. You raise your wrist up to peer at your watch. 5:30am on the dot. Perfect. then BUMP! You shake your head in surprise. Looking up, “I’m so sor-, oh it's you!” you smile up at the stunned doctor. 

“...uh, Y/N…” He finally speaks. But then he makes the mistake of looking down at you. In a sports bra. His mouth did that drying thing again. He noticed your curves and boy were they curvy. He didn’t realize you had such a figure under all that workplace professional. One to balance that level head of yours was a rarity. Your Y/E/C eyes snapped him back from his rambling mind. “What are you doing up so early” 

“About to go on a run” you smile neatly “You?”

“My smoke alarm went off… I don’t think running alone would be the best idea right now” 

“Oh?” you laugh 

“Seeing as there’s a killer at large, you know” he sputters out “you don’t fit the victim type but still… better safe than sorry”

“Then come with me.” 

“Wha-What” he blinks 

“Come with me then” you laugh “Buddy system or something like that” 

“I’mmmm not the biggest athlete” he returns

You sigh, “Well, I could see if Derek’s up for it…” 

“Ah, I think I can do it. No need to wake him up” he says quickly. Morgan's words from the plane ran across the back of his head. 

“Great!” you smile “Meet you in the Lobby in 10?” 

“Ok” he half smiled, half grimaced “How far are we going?” 

You turn back “Just five miles” you smile innocently. You walk up to him and stand on your tiptoes “By the way, I used to teach self-defense classes” you half-whisper in his ear. With that, you turn and bounce away. Y/H/C ponytail swishing behind you. 

What had he gotten himself into, he groans to himself. But smiles at the thought of spending that time with you. He’d have to borrow shorts from Derek if they’d even fit


	6. Coffee and The Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. can't. get. noooooooo. Sat-is-fact-ionnnnnnn. Enjoy a car ride with you-already-know-whooooooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddddd the award for biggest procrastinator goes toooooo. But seriously, sorry for the wonky schedule. Things have gotten really busy and I've honestly been lacking in motivation to write recently. Postings will continue to be a bit wonky but ill get things out when I can. To make up for it I'm double posting! so enjoy the next two! Comments are my fuel and absolutely make my day!

You’re currently manning one of the SUVs. On your way back from unfortunately another crime scene. Kaleb Fraiser, 26. He played soccer for MSU and left behind a fiance and two parents. With your luck, the only other person In the car was Dr. Spencer Reid who was to your best judgment. Completely enthralled in a file. You were on your way back to the hotel. 

_ “Of course,”  _ you thought to yourself.  _ “Of Course it's just us, because why wouldn't it be. God, Y/N why do you have to be so awkward, just say something… Heyyyyy Spencer… So how about those missed blood spots on the carpet? God. You’re being absolutely ridiculous”  _ You almost laugh but catch yourself. That would have taken things to a whole other level of awkward. 

Whatever this butterfly feeling you had been feeling about this resident genius needed to be fixed. This was your break. Your clean start. To be able to go on to bigger things.  _ “Seriously Y/N just relax, what are you doing to yourself. Loosen up. Whatever feelings you’re having for this cute doctor man will go away soon enough… wait did I just say cute?!”  _ You glance back over at him to make sure he wasn't… I dunno, reading your thoughts or something?  _ “Just chill out, listen to some music”  _

You look over at Spencer again and this time he looks back over at you, raising his eyebrow. You nod to the radio.

“Do you mind?” you smile 

He looks at you puzzlingly. His brown eyes pushed Bambi level big. 

“What” you smile and laugh, nervously. 

“Nothing, it's just… no ones ever used the radios when we drive” he side smiles 

“Well, I guess I'll be the first, you reach your hand out to handle the nob. You turn until. “Ah!” you smile “Love this song”. He just looks over at you and smirks with a mixture of interest and admiration. You smirk back and then turn back, focusing on the road. 

**_I can’t get no, satisfaction..._ **

This time, without you knowing. Spencer doesn't go back to the file sitting in his lap. He quietly observes you from across the car. He notices how you went from ridged, to slowly starting to relax into your seat as your shoulders groove a bit to the music, and how your head moves from side to side making your Y/H/C ponytail swish a little along with it. Or how your index fingers tap the wheel along to the beat as you look out at the road ahead. He sees your mouth moving as you silently mumble the words to yourself, and smiles more. 

**_I can't get no, girl reaction._ **

He looks at the stray piece of hair that waves down your forehead, then to your face, and he stores it all inside that pretty little head of his. This memory easy for him to access and smile at later on. He turns back to look at the road, inhales, and leans back into his seat a bit. This was familiar, and he hoped he could feel it more.  ****

**_Cause I try, and I try, and I try._ **


	7. Coffee and Annabel Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane ride home.... 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTx0egqqehU  
> Imma just leave this here for u ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! comments are always appreciated!!!

You were sitting in the same spot on the back of the plane just like before. But instead of earbuds, in your hands is a dusty old book of complete works by Edgar Allen Poe. The smell was a nice old musty smell and it felt thick in your hands. With your back leaned against the wall and your legs crouched into your body you held the book up and read. Until you felt a shadow on your face. 

“Is this seat taken” Spencer nods to the chair across from you.

“All yours” you laugh lightly 

“What's that? He glances at the book in your hands. 

“The complete works of Edgar Allen Poe” you smile shyly

“It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee: And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me” He started. Making you smile widely. 

Emily and Derek looked over from the table at the two of you. They looked back at each other and smirked.

“Do you think he’ll actually get the girl this time?” Emily laughed 

“Eh” Derek replies “Boys got no game but that face might just get him by” 

“She's sweet” Emily returns “I hope it's right for both of their sakes” 

“Actually, Poe was extremely interested in the death of young women” Reid started, “he said it was unquestionably the most poetic topic in the world. They say this stems from the continuous loss of women in his life. His mother, foster mother, and later his wife.” 

“How do you do that?” you laugh and shake your head. He noted how your Y/E/C eyes sparkle when you laugh. 

“Eidetic memory, remember” he chuckles back. 

You hand him the book, Flipped to Annabel Lee. “Ok Mr. Eidetic memory. You started it, now I’d like to hear the rest”. He looks down and begins to read as you settle more comfortably in your seat. 


	8. Coffee and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soiree at Rossi's entails a lot of dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings! hope you enjoy it!!! Comments are greatly appreciated!!!!
> 
> Your dress 
> 
> https://fancygirldress.zibbet.com/cute-light-blue-party-dress-satin-short-homecoming-dress

You breathe, run your hands down your baby blue dress, and step out the sliding glass doors that lead to David Rossi’s back patio. Music floats around your ears, calming your nerves a bit. You scan the room. Derek is talking to Spencer next to a table. Garcia, Hotch, David, and Emily are in another corner, talking and laughing. You turn and spot JJ, pouring herself a drink. You toss a curl over your shoulder and commit. Walking over she makes eye contact with your gaze and smiles. 

“Hey” she smiles at you. 

“Hey” you smile back, relieved.

Spencer was leaning against a table at a get-together Rossi was throwing for the team. His mind was wondering. When suddenly his gaze was filled with familiar Y/H/C curls and a stunning baby blue dress. It was spaghetti strapped, showing off your shoulders and collarbones nicely. He blinked a couple of times, heart beating rapidly. You looked around nervously but then smiled when you saw JJ. The brightness of your smile made his heart flutter even faster. But suddenly his vision was blocked off by a broad, mussel-toned Derek Morgan. 

“Might want to close your mouth there, pretty boy” he chuckled “the drool is pooling at your feet” 

Spencer closed his mouth matter-of-factly. 

“Still haven't made a move” Derek continues. 

“I’m working on it” Spencer have retorts half whines

“Yeah, yeah” Derek laughs, “I saw you two on the plane.” He looks over to you “Better turn it up a notch if you want to get anywhere anytime soon.” 

Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harvest comes on and with that, he makes his way over to you. 

“So, how are you settling in” JJ smiles at you “Desk comfy enough?”

You look back at her kindly. Her blonde hair looked soft and her blue eyes sparkled. She was the kind of girl you had wished you looked like in high school. All petite and pretty. The boys were probably falling at her feet. 

“It's going well, I’m really enjoying fieldwork,” you respond. “How are Henry and Will?” 

“They're doing well, Will’s been a bit swamped lately. I’ve been meaning to ask you about coming over for dinner. How does next Thursday sound?” she smiles “Henry’s been asking about you since our park outing” 

“I’d love to!” you smile gratefully “Send me the address and I’ll be there!” 

“Great!” JJ smiles. 

As the music changed you felt a third presence. Turning you see Derek Morgan, practically towering over the both of you. Dancing in the Moonlight was playing, one of your favorites. 

He holds out his hand. “May I?” 

“Of course!” you smile at him. Turning to JJ, “I look forward to Thursday” you smile at her.

“Me too” she smiles back. 

Derek leads you out onto the floor and others follow. You love this song. Letting the music flow through you, you let your shoulders grove along. You and Morgan dance in tune, and he spins you once or twice. But you hardly notice, caught up in the melody. The song is coming to an end. One of your hands placed on his upper arm, the other in his hand. One of his is respectfully on the small of your back. 

The music changes and the opening to You Make Me Feel So Young began to swell. Suddenly you turn and Emily and Spencer are dancing/creeping up beside you. Emily breaks a hand carefully from Spencer and Derek removes his hand from your back. He takes Emily's hand, they do a bit of a twirl and now Spencer's hand is on the small of your back. Spencer's hand is laced in your hand. You glance over at them and see them dancing and smiling over mischievously. What are they up to. You turn back and meet Spencer's gaze. 

“Hey stranger” you smile. Your heart beats about 100 miles a minute. You practically melt in his honey brown eyes.

And while your heart was beating that fast, his was beating twice as much. There was that sparkle in your Y/E/C eyes that got him. 

“H-Hey” he chuckles back. 

“What's up” you laugh 

“Not much, what about you?” he responds, it was one of those rare occasions that he couldn't find anything to say. Occasions reserved especially for you. 

“Dancing” you laugh again. Then daringly lower your head to his shoulder. You two sway with the music until he suddenly speaks up. 

“Y/N, There's something I’ve been meaning to ask you” 

“Hmmm” you look up, but before he could answer. Hotch turns up next to you. 

“Mind if I cut in?” 

“Not at all sir” you respond “Talk to you after” You smile at Spencer, who nods. He looks back as your Y/H/C hair floats away. 

You take Hotch’s hand and begin to sway. 

“I wanted to condone you for your hard work, Y/N” he begins “It's not easy transferring into this unit, but you’ve adjusted well and it's paid off. We’re lucky to have you on the team.” 

“Thank you, Sir, That means a lot to me. I want to make my dad proud and this has been a great opportunity, I’m glad to be here.”

“I’m sure he is” Hotch's face turns up a bit and he nodded. 

There's a ding of glass and Derek and Garcia both walk over and hand the both of you a champagne glass. Everyone turns towards Dave. 

“To us, The new” He turns his glass up to you. “And the old” he turns his glass in a circle meeting everyone. They all smile and raise their glasses. “We make a damn great team” and with that, there was a chorus of cheers and everyone drank. 


	9. Coffee and Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your stronger then you know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darlings!! sorry, this is so late! I've had this queued for a bit but I've been so busy lately! I love you all! comments make my day!!!! 
> 
> TW: Guns and a light hand to hand violence   
> (Ps. be forwarned in the future bc this is a criminal minds fanfiction!)

The winds had gotten colder, but the need for the BAU hadn't. One particularly cold December day in Rockford, Illinois the team had finally cracked the case. You, Derek, and Reid were in hot pursuit. Peyton Timmons, 28, mail boy at his office. Went after natural brunettes around the ages of 20-23. Would cut their hair short and bleach it. At the dumpsites, they were laid out delicately. Clothed, normally in old floral dresses. Each victim resembled his old girlfriend, and he did his best to make them not. Ending in him finally taking out all of his anger.

Derek kicks down the door and enters swiftly. You and Reid follow at a similar pace. A chorus of Clears are made as you make your way across the house. That is until you enter a bedroom. Suddenly a hand is covering your mouth and you feel something pressing lightly to your head. The unsub turns you around to face the door. You play the part of fearful for now. 

“Y/N?” Derek calls. Soon he is in front of the door frame with Reid beside him in an instant. 

“Let her go,” Reid says more forcefully than you ever thought possible of him. His gun was drawn precisely. They started to creep forward. 

“Not another step!” Payton points his gun at the two of them. You side-eye the gun, making calculations in your head. He points it back at you. “Or I shoot her right in her pretty little head.” He points his gun back at them. You stop yourself from laughing. He was scared out of his mind. Otherwise, the gun would have stayed pointed at you. 

“You don't want to do this…” Morgan starts. 

You side-eye again, waiting until the gun was forward enough away from you. You take the arm not being held in place by this creeps grasp and use the side of it to knock the gun out of his hand. You quickly kick it to the corner of the room farthest from him. He starts to reach but you take him by the forearms and move downward. Using your right shoulder, you fully flip his body over. A large slam breaks the air as his body comes crashing to the ground. Before you could keep going Morgan was on the ground apprehending him. You felt Spencer tightly grasp your upper arms and put you back. Leading you to the left side of his chest. One of his hands on your head. His arm stayed around you as cops flooded into the room. 

*

Later, after pokes and prods from medics, you sit on the trunk of the SUV. legs dangling over the side and a blanket JJ found wrapped around you. Even though your protests that you were fine. She insisted. You look at the flashing lights of the police cars and everyone talking and sorting as the physical element of the case is wrapped up. Someone comes and sits next to you. 

You smell the familiarity of hot coffee and turn. There's Spencer sitting next to you, holding out a disposable coffee cup. 

You smile widely. “My hero,” you say, taking it in your cold hands.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” he looks at you 

“I told you I taught self-defense classes” you laugh 

“It was still dangerous” 

“I knew what I was doing. We both knew talking wasn't going to bring him down. He would have gone down shooting.” You answer calmly

Spencer shifted uncomfortably.

You put your hand on top of his free hand that was resting next to him. He looks down. Scared but excited. 

“I promise you, I would never do something I couldn't realistically handle.” you look at him, your Y/E/C eyes sincere. 

His own eyes mirror your own. “I-I don't know what I’d do if you got hurt. You just got here. I-” 

“And I plan on being here for a very long time. I wasn't hired just for a pretty face.” you laugh and then squeeze his hand. “I promise I know what I'm capable of and I wouldn’t ever put myself or any of you at risk.” 

“Your right.” he looks back “You've definitely proven capable, although... the face is a plus.” he teases. 

You lightly push his shoulder and laugh, turning back towards the lights. The smile stays on your face for a long time after that. 


	10. Coffee and a Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAAACK sorry I haven't posted in a hot sec but classes have been extremely stressful but here ya go!

The days at Quantico had grown chillier. You are bundled up in your navy winter coat. The tip of your nose turned a shade of pink from the winter frost. The sound of the snow crumping under your feet danced in your ears. 

Another pair of boots is heard from behind you and you turn to see who they belong to. 

“Y/N” Spencer calls from behind you. You smile, Awakening your frozen cheeks. 

“Lovely day” you smile at your curly-haired co-worker. 

“Cold” He replies bristly “Fun fact actually, the coldest day in Quantico was in-” 

“I was being serious” you laugh 

“Why” he turns “It’s bitter out here” and pulls his sweater closer to him. 

“It’s nice” you open your mouth a bit and blow into the cold air, making a stream of fog. 

“Actually when winter happens the ecosystem-” But he was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact you had thrown a snowball at him. 

He opens his mouth in shock, and for a moment you regret your decision. But then his eyes narrow into an ambitious smile. 

“You're gonna regret that” he laughs

“Ohhh no” you laugh back “you wouldn't dare” 

“Oh would I” he replies slyly

You drop your stuff and run for cover. Picking up and compacting snowballs on your way. A snowball hits your shoulder and you throw one back at him. Getting him right on the sweater vest. 

both laugh in pure joy, thoughts melting with the snow. being able to forget the weight of the job you just left in the building behind you. 

Emily blows on her mug of coffee as she looks out the window. Morgan walks up behind her. 

“I’ve never seen him this way before” She states, her gaze not dropping. “Just genuinely happy. just a guy in his 20s, gulping down coffee and vying for the attention of a pretty girl.” 

“She brings out the best in him” Morgan continues. 

“I just hope they realize it soon,” Emily replies.


	11. Coffee and Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who's back from the dead!... honestly I don't have a good excuse other than life has been BUSY. I'm hoping to start picking back up If anyone still interested. Let me know! Happy Reading!
> 
> for visuals 
> 
> You: https://www.prettylittlething.us/red-square-neck-spaghetti-strap-bodycon-dress.html
> 
> Penelope: https://www.wish.com/za/product/women-lace-dress-light-purple-solid-slim-o-neck-midi-half-sleeve-office-lady-christmas-elegant-wedding-party-dresses-5a3c95d92b0a1c52fe8d6a65?hide_login_modal=true&share=web
> 
> Emily: https://www.lulus.com/products/hey-good-lookin-short-sleeve-black-dress/237258.html
> 
> JJ: https://www.lulus.com/products/lady-in-charge-navy-blue-lace-midi-dress/213042.html

You down another shot feeling the warmness flow through your body. You shiver with excitement smiling at your coworkers around the table. You loved girl’s night. Especially the ones where you all got to look hot and drink a lot. Just get to go crazy and forget everything that happens on the nine to five. Your red spaghetti-strapped dress clung to you in all the right ways and you felt buzz coursing through your veins. 

“I’m going to go dance!” you called to the other three women over the blaring speakers. They nod and smile back. 

“I didn't know she could be such a wild card.” Garcia laughed good-naturedly. The purple of her dress skirt flowing with the breeze from the industrial-sized fan. “I kind of love it.” 

“Ah she’s young.” Emily replies with a smirk “She’s just using her time wisely” 

“I remember my twenties” JJ smiles “God I miss it” 

“Emily come dance!” You call, and she walks over. She wore a cool black fitted short sleeve dress that brought out her overall mysterious aura. You took her hand and laughed and started grooving with the music. 

JJ smiled at them both. Walking towards them, a tall man looking very out of place. He slapped a file down on the table in front of them. 

“Ah! My angel! Thank you!” Garcia smiles up at him. 

“Well well fancy seeing you here Spence.” JJ laughed. Smoothing out her navy blue dress mockingly. 

Ignoring JJ’s quip he turns to Garcia. “You’re welcome, but I don't see why you couldn't have accessed it electronically-” 

“Have you seen Y/N yet?” Garcia cuts him off. 

He looks over the crowd at you, who is currently dancing with some nobody who had come up to you offering to buy you a drink and will most definitely be forgotten by the morning. All the less you danced under the flashing lights in time with the music. 

“No… But she seems a little… preoccupied.” His voice hints at a slight bit of jealousy and a dash of uncomfortable. 

“Y/N” Garcia calls you over. You look up and trot over happily. 

“Spencerrrrr” you smile happily. “It's so great to see you.” you give him a big hug. He shifts a bit. 

“Okayy… someone definitely had a little too much to drink.” He shifts from the sloppy hug. 

“Which is exactly why I’m putting **_you_ ** on Y/N duty” Garcia flashes a prize-winning smile at him. 

“What!? You mean like? No! Garcia I gotta get home.” Spencer stumbles nervously. 

“I already have to take these two home and make sure they're safe.” She points over at JJ and Emily who were now laughing loudly, clearly wasted. “Soooo” she says, taking your hand and putting it into his. “You're on Y/N duty!” 

He felt like his hand was going to catch on fire from all the electric sparks shooting from the contact of his hand interlaced with yours. 

“Fine” he sighs. 

“Did I mention I love you?” Garcia smiles, content with herself. 

“You owe me” He raised his eyebrows at her. With that, he turns, pulling you along. Garcia smiles to herself again, knowing that really, she didn't. 

***

“Where are we going?” You walk behind Spencer, still holding his hand. 

“Home” he replies.

“Oh.” You stop and think. “Where is home?” you keep walking. 

“The address that Garcia just texted me.” He looks at you opening the passenger door to his crisp grey SUV. 

“Okay!” you smile getting in. 

***

You were looking out the window the ride back. Normally, Spencer would have a million things to say to fill the empty air. But the nights seemed so dark and peaceful, he didn't want to break it. 

You start to giggle lightly.

“What?” he chuckles back. 

“You always have that look in your face when you're really focusing on something.” you laugh 

“Oh?” He looks at you. 

“Yes,” you nod back at him in mock frankness. 

“Well, you know something.” He retorts back laughing “It's super easy to tell when you're sad about something.” 

“Whattt” you gasp, drunkenly shocked. 

“Yes!” He laughs back. “It's easy to tell with those doe eyes of yours. You looked like a kicked puppy dog.” 

You laugh and turn to him. “I really like my job.” you smile “Even if it makes me sad sometimes. I like everyone there.” You look up at him with the aforementioned Y/E/C doe eyes and he feels himself melt into his seat a bit. 

“I wish- I wish I went out with guys like you… Instead of dancing with nobodies.” You continue. The car stops in front of your apartment building. You two look at each other for a while. The silence closing in around you and a sense of tension arising. Until you speak.

“I like you...” you finally say with an intoxicated smile. Pointing your index finger into his shoulder lightly. 

“Do you want me to walk you in?” He looks at you.

“No…” you trail off “But you should probably watch me walk in the building. “It would be rather ironic if I got kidnapped.” 

“Okay,” he says softly. 

“Goodnight Spencer Reid.” you smile, and then hesitate. Giving him a light kiss on the cheek. 

“Good Night Y/N Y/L/N” He smiles back at you. You open the door and start to walk out and into the building. 

“I like you too Y/N'' he finally says softly as he watches your figure grow smaller as you make your way to your own apartment. He turns and shifts the gear. Pulling out of the parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penelope Garcia is a genius mastermind and I love her all the more for it.


End file.
